


The Amazing Adventures of Sir Generic

by NonsensicallyCereal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Knights - Freeform, knightly things, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonsensicallyCereal/pseuds/NonsensicallyCereal
Summary: Sir Generic records his escapades as he travels up and down and all around the kingdom saving various things, stopping various creatures, being Very Courageous™, pilfering some stuff and acting in an honourable manner.





	The Amazing Adventures of Sir Generic

Sir Generic was an amazing knight. He was the best knight in the Kingdom. One day, as Sir Generic was saving a damsel in distress, Sir Generic received a letter from the King. The letter from the King informed Sir Generic that there was a DRAGON in the Kingdom. This information excited and displeased Sir Generic. DRAGONS were bad news for the Economy, because they ate all the farmers’ sheep.   
Sir Generic ~~dropped~~  gently put down the damsel in ex-distress and got on Sir Generic’s horse, Steed Generic, and galloped away to the King’s Castle.

The King in the King’s Castle was waiting for Sir Generic when Sir Generic and Steed Generic arrived at the King’s Castle.  
“Greetings, Sir Generic! It is good to see you in the midst of this mortal peril! You must venture forth into the Woeful Forest in order to defeat this DRAGON that is threatening our Economy!” The King said by way of greeting.

Sir Generic gasped in ~~fright~~ ~~terror~~ An Emotion. The Woeful Forest was the second-scariest place in the Kingdom! But the Economy needed the farmers’ sheep, so Sir Generic would have to be Very Brave and go into the Woeful Forest to face the DRAGON.

“To help you in this GREAT QUEST, Sir Gastfur will be accompanying you on your GREAT QUEST!” The King in the King’s Castle continued.

Sir Gastfur was an amazing knight. He was the best knight in the Kingdom. Sir Gastfur was also a very helpful knight.   
Sir Generic and Sir Gastfur got on their steeds, Steed Generic and Steed Frank, and galloped from the King’s Castle to the Woeful Forest. The King in the King’s Castle waved them off with a little white handkerchief as they rode away from the King’s Castle.

  
Deep in the Woeful Forest, Sir Gastfur and Sir Generic searched for the DRAGON that was in the Woeful Forest.

The DRAGON in the Woeful Forest suddenly flew into a clearing in the Woeful Forest that Sir Generic and Sir Gastfur so happened to be searching in!  
Sir Gastfur and Sir Generic were Very ~~Scared~~ ~~Terrified~~ Emotive and they Screamed and the DRAGON roared at them because they were being Very Loud.  
Then the DRAGON decided that it did not like this Kingdom and so it flew away to eat farmers’ sheep in someone else’s Kingdom.

And thus, the Economy was saved by Sir Generic and Sir Gastfur, who were both still Very ~~Petrified~~ ~~Frightened~~ Alarmed and had to sit down for five minutes before they rode back to the King in the King’s Castle, who was still waving his little white handkerchief.

**Author's Note:**

> plz don't take this seriously


End file.
